


Speak softly, love

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader meets Sauron while he’s disguised as Annatar. The pair falls in love.





	Speak softly, love

The air is filled with sweet scent of flowers and fruits as you slowly walk through the garden, heading to a most secluded bench. You do not want a company, do not wish to be bothered.

A small harp is hugged to your chest – your favorite instrument, the object you love dearly and enjoy playing it immensely, much to everybody’s delight. Many times you heard praises about your undeniable talent, many times you were asked to play and, sometimes, sing, and every time you cannot refuse. You adore seeing as the listeners smile, hearing the music.

You have always practiced in solitude. To create you need to inspire emotions in yourself and for that you don’t need praying eyes watching you and, what caused you the greatest anxiety, people advising you or pointing out your mistakes. You knew yourself well enough to see it on your own.

Once you find the bench, surrounded by high bushes, you sit on it and place your harp on your thigh, holding it firmly with your palm. Absentmindedly, you strum a finger over the strings, a clear sound ringing. Perfect, ready to start.

You begin the melody, shutting your eyes slightly as you try to find the words to tell the story.

_The time has come, beloved,_

_My waiting is done_

_I am yours, and you are mine_

_For all the ages to come_

_Speak, my love, I will always hear you_

_Over the mountains and cold_

_Over the rivers and fields_

_My heart is yours, to keep and hold_ -

“Forgive me for an intrusion,” a quiet, satin-like voice comes from in front of you and you yelp, opening your eyes wide, your hand stopping on the strings.

You eyes the intruder carefully – a tall lithe figure, long hair gleaming with silver as the light of Telperion shines upon the two of you. The color of his eyes reminds you of an amber, blazing with inner fire that some can find uninviting.

You, however, find it absolutely mesmerizing.

“Apology accepted, my lord,” you stutter, stunned by the stranger’s beauty. You are aware that you are most likely gaping but he doesn’t appear to be bothered by it. If anything, he seems to enjoy it.

A small smirk tugs at the corner of his lips.

“I only wished to compliment your talent, my lady. Truly, the one you sang about must be very fortunate.”

“Oh, no. I do not sing from my experience,” you admit bashfully, lowering your gaze to the harp, caressing the edge of the instrument. To be frank, you have been pestered by your mother about the lack of an admirer, yet you never cared for it. What is written for you, will eventually come, there is no need to chase it blindly. Your mother and friends can’t simply stand that you are alone, thinking that you are unhappy. Quite the opposite, frankly, you enjoy your own company.

“How come you capture love so wonderfully having not experienced it?”

“I see love every day, my lord. The world is full of it,” you offer him a shy smile as you look at him from under your lashes.

“Is it truly?” he inquires and you begin to feel uneasy. You realize that he must have watched you, maybe even followed you. Rarely you have passed by anyone on your outings, the part of the garden you usually choose is empty.

He’s fast to notice a change in your behavior, the way your shoulders stiffen.

“My lady, please, I do not mean to startle you. I’m Annatar.”

“I am happy to meet you, Annatar. I am afraid, however, that I must go. I don’t-“

“Are you scared of me?” he asks, evidently shocked, and your mouth falls agape for a moment before you recover.

“N-no. I have rarely encountered anybody here, I am not used to having company while practicing.”

He nods his head, taking a step back and bowing his head slightly.

“I apologize, again. I will admire you from afar, Y/N,” your name in his lips sounds sweetly, almost as a lure and you bite at your lower lip as you watch him go.

Annatar. Odd, you have never seen him before but you must admit – he was like nobody you’ve ever met. A shiver runs down your spine as you realize that you are very possibly already smitten.

And, what’s even more surprising, you don’t mind it. It feels good.  

______

Annatar stayed true to his word, never coming too close to you and every time he made sure that you were aware of his presence.

At first, you felt uncomfortable – you weren’t accustomed with a company during a practice yet as the days passed you grew fonder and fonder of him.

He waited patiently for you to invite him and once you did, he began the talk with praises. Often, you spent more time on talking to him, getting to know him and your fascination with him only grew bigger.

He was an alluring unknown, that one note you desired to discover and keep only to yourself, as if showing it to others would rid it of its mysterious beauty.

Surely, you have fallen for him. It was inevitable, given Annatar’s appeal and all of the attention he was giving to you and you only.

Yet, you didn’t utter a word. There was no affection during your meetings, you minded your every word, every gesture to no show him any sign of fondness.

Annatar, on the other hand, had no shame in making his feelings known. He would brush a strand of hair behind your ear more times that it was necessary. His gaze would linger on your lips just a moment too long and it made a breath catch in your throat.

How would it feel to be kissed by him?

You were aware that he was waiting for a sign from you, for a permission, yet you were too scared to give it. In a face of possible love you became completely unable to think, to speak, to breathe. It was frightening in a way, but wonderful, too, and now you knew what you sang about.

______

“Y/N?”

“Yes, Annatar?” you lift your gaze to look at him, his eyes boring into yours with such intensity you almost lose your mind.

“I want to ask you something. I will respect if you refuse, but will you allow me to court you?”

For a moment, you freeze, grasping on a skirt of your dress as you watch Annatar’s face in shock. A hundred thoughts race in your mind but you decide to follow your heart.

“Yes, I will,” you murmur and not thinking twice lean in, pressing your lips against his in a chaste kiss. He smiles against your lips and wraps his arms around to pull you closer to him, and you gladly welcome his touch. Your hands rest on the nape of his neck and you shiver when Annatar deepens the kiss.

Love feels sweet and fulfilling, and you are glad that you found it.

_______

You are lying on your bed, the bodice of your dress unlaced. Your head is rolled back, your hands gripping tightly on the pillow underneath your head as Annatar begins his sweet assault.

He has shown you pleasure beyond your imagination, taking time with discovering your body, just as you did while discovering his. He respected your resolution to give away your virginity on the wedding night and not once pushed you beyond your boundaries.

A wanton moan falls from your lips as Annatar flicks his tongue against the most sensitive spot and your thighs tremble lightly. He has been very generous, showering you with affection, and today you are taking advantage of the fact that your parents are out, visiting your older sister.

“D-do that again, please,” you plea, moving one of your hands to tangle into his silky hair. You hear him chuckle but he heads your request, and a surge of pleasure courses through your body.

He continues with the sweet torture, his tongue flattening against your core and circling your bud. You squeeze your eyes shut, your mouth hanging agape as breathless moans escape them endlessly.

You cry out his name when you feel a finger sliding into you, your walls clenching around it. It’s an surprising sensation but not unpleasant.

“Y/N? Should I stop?” Annatar peaks a head from beneath the skirt of your dress, his finger still buried inside you and you experimentally roll your hips forward, letting out a broken mewl.

“Oh, it-it feels good!”

Annatar resumes lapping at you as his fingers pump in and out of you, coaxing you towards your peak. There is a tightness in your lower abdomen, a knot begging to be unmade.

The pleasure grows and when it explodes, filling your body with pure euphoria, you call his name over and over again until your body relaxes.

He lays next to you, stroking your cheek tenderly as you shift your gaze at him, a delighted smile appearing on your face.

“I love you,” you whisper and he smiles fondly before leaning in and placing a kiss on your lips.

“And I love you, my Y/N.”

Love is making you lightheaded, but joyful beyond measure and you wish for nothing more but to be with Annatar until the end of your life.


End file.
